


No Mettle

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Gladnis more like SADnis, Heavy Angst, If Square won't give Gladio the attention he deserves then I will, Internal Conflict, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode Ignis, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “A shield is meant to protect, a shield is meant to take it all, a shield is meant to fuckingshield, and he couldn’t. Even after Gilgamesh had sliced him up and told him he was worthy, he let them down again.‘I’m so sorry, Iggy,’ he whispers. ‘It should have been me.’”Following the events of Episode Ignis (Verse 1,) Gladio contemplates his relationship with the strategist, his role as a shield, and how he feels about Ignis’ sacrifice.





	No Mettle

There’s a rolling thunder outside.

  
Normally Gladio loves thunder and the smell of the rain that comes with it. So does Iggy. There were many times when Gladio would run out into the middle of the downpour and ask Iggy to kiss him. Then Iggy would berate Gladio for being a cliché and they’d kiss anyway, long and precious.

  
Now Iggy is limp in Gladio’s arms. He can’t hear the thunder. He can’t smile at the clouds.

  
And he’s wet.

  
Prompto says that he’ll be fine, just put a blanket on him and he’ll dry off. But something about it makes Gladio really mad. Iggy’s just been through Six knows what and he isn’t even allowed to be dry. it’s not fair.

  
Though few things they’ve encountered on this trip could be called “fair.”

  
They make their way back to the Leville quietly. Anyone who pauses to look at them doesn’t ask questions, which is good, because Gladio doesn’t have the patience to answer and Prompto doesn’t have the nerve to reply. Prompto holds the door open as Gladio carries Iggy into their room.

  
Not exactly what he’d had in mind when he pictured carrying Ignis across the threshold.

  
As Prompto goes to check on Noct, Gladio sets Iggy down on his bed and brushes the hair from his eyes. He normally loves how Iggy looks with his hair down, but now the sight makes him sick. There’s a cut on the bridge of his nose and his beautiful lip is split open. Then there’s his eye. The skin is like ash, grey and cracked into charred pieces. It’s still warm.

  
Gladio looks away.

  
He should probably leave him alone. It’ll save both him and Iggy a lot of trouble. If Gladio really loves him, then he should leave.

  
Hours later, the rain has slowed to a drizzle, and Gladio is asleep in the armchair. If he loved Ignis, he should have left.

  
The problem is he loves him too much to go.

* * *

Noct is still out, but he’s okay. His pulse is a bit slow, but Noct’s shitty immune system is no match for his stubbornness. He’ll live. He’ll be fine.

_  
He could be better if not for you._

  
Gladio checks his phone. It’s been 32 minutes. It feels like 4. He and Prompto have agreed that they don’t need to keep 24 hour surveillance over Noct and Iggy, but they set up watch periods and shifts to keep themselves busy. They each take an hour. Then they switch positions. Then they try to do something else.

  
This is torture. Gladio loves Noct, loves him so much that it’s annoying, but he can’t stop thinking about the one he’s _in_ love with.

  
Prompto jumps as Gladio barges into Iggy’s room. “We can switch now.”

  
“You sure, big guy? It’s only been half an hour.”

  
Gladio nods, and Prompto goes to leave, his brows hanging low.

  
“Hey…we did our best. Don’t beat yourself up, kay?”

  
_Too late, kid._

  
He manages an “okay” before Prompto is out the door, then he takes a seat.

  
“Hey Iggy.”

  
Of course there’s no response. He’s still wearing the same clothes from two days ago, and even though they’re dry now, Gladio almost screams. He has to do something about this.

  
“Just gonna get you cleaned up, okay Ig?”

  
He gets a washcloth from the bathroom and wipes away what’s left of the dirt and sweat on Iggy’s face. The burn is starting to worry Gladio. Well, worry him a little more, at least. It’ll get infected if they don’t clean it, but Gladio’s not sure what would happen if they used a potion on someone who wasn’t awake.

  
So he just dabs at the skin and moves on.

  
Gladio manages to clean off Iggy’s face, his neck, and the top of his chest. “Forgive me, babe. Can’t do much more.”

  
_Forgive me_. That was the last thing Iggy had said to them, wasn’t it?

  
_Forgive me for being reckless, forgive me for getting hurt, forgive me for having to be his shield._

  
A shield is meant to protect, a shield is meant to take it all, a shield is meant to fucking _shield,_ and he couldn’t. Even after Gilgamesh had sliced him up and told him he was worthy, he let them down again.

  
“I’m so sorry, Iggy,” he whispers. “It should have been me.”

* * *

_They’re together, and that’s enough for Gladio, even if it’s a dream._

  
_“I want you, darling,” Ignis sighs. “Hold me.” He takes Gladio in his arms and kisses him like he’s starving. Six, he tastes so good and feels so right under Gladio, and they haven’t been together in so long…_

_  
Gladio melts against him, putting his hands anywhere he can touch. Iggy is every bit alive here, speaking, moving, being with him._

  
_“Hold me. Protect me.”_

  
_That’s…a weird thing to say. Though it’s been a bit easier to get Iggy to be selfish since they’ve gotten together, that request just isn’t like him._

  
_A chill settles on his skin as the shadows surround them and Iggy gives Gladio a smile that isn’t his own. “Did you hear me, Lord Amicitia?”_

 _  
Gladio squeezes his eyes shut. It’s only a dream, he’s aware of it so he has control of it, all he has to do is wake up. Come on, damnit, wake up,_ wake up.

  
_“I asked you…to protect me.”_

  
_Gladio looks up and Iggy’s eyes are burning._ _Then they’re completely gone._

_  
Silence, and then:_

_  
“Poor Gladiolus.”_

  
_Rage begins brewing in his core. “Izunia.”_

  
_There isn’t a face to match the voice; just vast, dark space. Ardyn is everywhere._

  
_“You couldn’t save your Prince. You couldn’t save your beloved, your dearest strategist who you adore so.”_

  
_The rage boils. Ardyn is spewing bullshit, he doesn’t know a damn fraction of how Gladio feels for Ignis and he sure as hell won’t be given the satisfaction._

  
_“What kind of a shield are you?”_

  
_Gladio clenches his fist. “Say that to my face, you sick fuck. I took on Gilgamesh, I can take you on.”_

  
_Ardyn’s laugh is vile. “I don’t want to fight you, silly flower. I’m here to apologize.”_

_  
The shield snarls. “For what?”_

_  
In a heartbeat, he’s back in the lot, with his back against a car and the wind knocked out of him. Noct is in Ardyn’s grasp, being thrown around like a toy and beaten into pieces and Gladio can’t move. Iggy. Iggy, reaching for him, begging “Gladio, please, don’t make me do this,” but Gladio just_ can’t. _Ignis buries him in shame as he puts the Ring of the Lucii on his finger._

  
_Ardyn waves his hands and the two of them are alone again. “On behalf of Gladiolus Amicitia…shield of the king…”_

  
_Noctis is screaming. Ignis is crying._

  
_Ardyn is smiling._

  
_“I am sorry.”_

* * *

Gladio wakes up in a cold sweat at 3:16 am and checks on Noct. Then he’s at Iggy’s bedside, because there’s nowhere else for him to be.

  
It’s 4:39 when Gladio races into the next room yelling, and 4:48 when the reunion is over and Prompto goes back to sleep.

  
It’s 4:37 when Iggy opens his milky white eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly…I’m not sure if I’ve ever written anything this angsty.  
> Writing has been kind of tough as of late. Even writing stuff that’s already been storyboarded and planned is hard. I’m hoping that this little story will get me back on my feet in time for Gladnis Week, since this idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while.  
> Special thanks to my dear companions in the Gladnis discord for all their support and love.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
